all we seem to do is talk about sex
by the boulevard
Summary: In which Hinata ends up assistant teacher, Sasuke is the sexiest teacher ever, and Hinata is just trying to make it out of Poland alive. sasuhina au.
1. she can't be what you need if she's 17

_an1; _**yo.** tbh this is gonna be good. btw i like reviews so like they make me smile and shit. yolo Sylvester call me. do i have a shout out today? -shout out to _Voyna _for writing a story about _stripper sasuke._ shout out to another mvp _TheBekotaMistress_ [hope i spelt it right] for reviewing my other story you true boo.

_an2; _probably gonna have sex in it. i mean, it's in the name. so sasuke should be around 22 and hinata 17-18. so please be mindful if you have issues and wow fifty shades of grey i was waiting to see more of mr grey but okay. and, taking a spin on the teacher!student theme, i hope this goes well and we succeed together as brethren on the path of sasuhina, forever united.

* * *

**.**

**all we seem to do is talk about sex **

**o1.**

**she can't be what you need if she's 17**

**.**

_summer._

She'd gone on summer vacation, like everyone else. Most people got tans, attended house parties, gotten laid, gone to some foreign country and met some foreign people. And there is always that big reveal - that girl from junior year that used to be a loser with braces and frizzy hair and huge glasses who got bullied comes back after this time and looks like a Victoria's Secret model and get's revenge on that group of girls who made her life hell.

But this girl is not Hinata. Hinata gets a really good blow dry but she is _still_ Hinata with her big glasses and braces and un-adjusted school uniform.

On the first day of senior year, after summer break, Hinata faces Hanabi in the front seat of her Mercedes. Hinata taps at the steering wheel, hands shaking slightly, long hair tossed back. Her pale eyes narrow nervously from behind her thick glasses, her teeth nervously chewing at her bottom lip, before she faces her younger sister. Her younger sister whom father loves more, with her prettier hair and nicer shoes.

"You should at least _try_ to make friends this year, Hinata," she says, a scowl contorting her lips. Hinata nods, biting at the thumbnail of her free hand.

"I'll, uh, I'll t-try," she replies softly, eyes downcast, before she looks back up and offers Hanabi a smile.

Her younger sister rolls her eyes, offering a _tsk,_ before exiting the car with her designer bag and walking over to a group of freshman girls, squealing at each other. Hinata leans back in her seat and tilts her head up, lifting her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Exhaling softly, she hefts her bag from the back seat and clambers out of the vehicle, adjusting her white blouse.

Glancing over at her sister, seeing her gossiping among her friends in their short skirts and high heels, Hinata shuffles in her saddle shoes and slinks her tall frame amongst other groups of students and into the main school building, fingers tugging nervously at a lock of dark hair.

Walking over to her locker, she stows a few books before heading over the the auditorium to find a seat before the assembly begins, perching herself in one of the back rows. A few teachers are already milling about the stage, some sipping at their coffee and laughing with others, some clutching notes and gesturing wildly to their student assistants. Her pale eyes run over them before settling on a head of raven hair. He's young, probably in his late teens or late twenties, loose floral button up hanging over his lithe body, tucked into a pair of simple fitted dark dress pants.

His dark eyes focus on Miss Kurenai, the Ballet instructor, nodding at certain intervals. He occasionally swipes hair back from his face - styled in that popular undercut - his sharp jaw free of stubble. He smirks sometimes at the swearing and wild gestures of Coach Anko, her voice ringing out in the large space. Hinata blinks at him and adjusts her inch-above-the-knee length skirt and sits down, placing her bag at her feet.

The dark haired man's eyes move to her form, raising an eyebrow when she blushes and looks away, his attention going back to his conversation. Hinata widens her eyes abashedly, fingers fiddling as she fumbles with the hem of her skirt. Students flood the room as a bell rings, chatter ringing out in the auditorium. The noise dies down when Principle Senju walks onto the stage, heels amplifying her stature and her shiny blond hair.

"Good morning, students," she announces, voice ringing out clearly. Her amber gaze roams over the uniformed pupils before she launches into the yearly speech on performance and morals and other standard topics. She announces clubs, students discuss them to the freshmen and other new people, before a chatter spreads out as the young, dark haired man walks onto the stage and stands at the podium. He runs a hand through his hair to push it back, before his eyes focus on the crowd, girls whispering loudly and squealing and taking photos. Hinata lets out a small roll of her eyes at them, biting at her left thumb nail.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he introduces, "the new AP Calculus and AP Literature teacher. It is a pleasure to meet you all," he finishes, nodding at them. His gaze slides to Hinata, holding her eyes for a moment, before he smirks and they slip away. The girls - and the occasional guy - go wild, rising to give him a standing ovation and scream his name. Hinata shakes her head.

He turns to walk back to his seat, and she catches sight of the ink on his neck, stretching into swirling patterns, running into his shirt.

**.**

**.**

Hunching in her homeroom seat near the back, Hinata fiddles with her iPhone, swiping at the screen as the Minion dashes across roads. Her eyebrows furrow in concentration as she bites her lip, hunching further. Other students loiter around the room, when the bell rings and she stows her phone in her bag, sadly heading for AP Calc, where there will most certainly be new fangirls and some fanboys.

She hitches her bag higher on her shoulder and flinches as an arm drapes on around her shoulders and neck.

_"Hinata!"_ Naruto exclaims, "How have you been? Didn't get around _too_ much, I hope," he mocks, squeezing her arm.

"Ah, n-no, Naruto," she says, eyes on the floor and a blush of humiliation crossing her face. The blond breaks into laughter, leaning into her ears and whispering, "I'm _sure_ you didn't," before letting her loose and walking past her. She pauses and clenches her fists, blinking thick eyelashes, before she turns and walks into the class.

Sasuke looks up from the desk, leafing through a text book, watching her as she settles into her seat.

He stands up and uncaps his marker, writing ' ' on the board in a neat cursive script, before turning and gesturing to his name.

"You can call me , or just Sasuke. I'm too young to be , that's my father. Any questions?"

A manicured hand shoots up in the front, belonging to resident pink haired student Sakura Haruno. He nods at her, pocketing his hands.

"Ah- Sasuke, how old are you?" He blinks his dark eyes at her, turning to face the rest of the class.

"Twenty two," he shrugs. Girls break into whispers of delight, some already devising battle plans to capture the male.

Several more hands shoot up, questioning his relationship status - _single_ \- to his favourite colour - _black_ \- to his favourite food - _tomato anything_ \- and so forth.

Hinata groans and lays her head on the table. "We a-aren't even learning a-anything," she mumbles, stretching her arms.

"Introductions," Sasuke says with a roll of his eyes in irritation. "Starting with-" his marker holding hand runs around, stopping on Hinata who lifts her head to stare at him in disbelief, "you."

She widens her eyes and stumbles to her feet, a whine rising in her throat before she tramples it down and clears it. She tugs at her skirt and looks down, face colouring in a blush.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga, uh, I-I'm seventeen," she manages. Sasuke tilts his head at her, a gleam in his eye, before a sadistic smirk crawls on his face. _Can no-one see this? _Hinata questions, eyes widening as she looks at him and some girls swoon at him.

"Tell us, Hinata, what do you like to do."

She fiddles with her fingers, "I- uh, I l-like to read, I g-guess."

"Oh?" he asks, raising his brows.

"Y-yes?"

His eyes narrow at her, before he moves on to someone else, smirk gone. She slumps into her seat in relief.

**.**

**.**

Her teeth sink into her sandwich and she almost moans in rapture, eyes crossing in delight.

She lays her head on a stretched arm, taking another bite, before she drowns it down with some orange juice, with pulp. She shuffles her feet as she sits alone, free hand tapping on the table. Running a tongue along her braces, her gaze moves to her new teacher across the cafeteria, whose eyes rove over the people before settling on her. He winks discretely and makes his way to her table, where her face erupts with a blush and she sits up straight, eyes widening. The devil himself lowers himself into the seat across her, before taking a bite of his pasta. Chewing slowly, he appraises her with his eyes, while she nervously darts her gaze around the student body, girls glaring and whispering, one of them her sister.

She runs a hand down her face.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" she whispers, dark brows furrowing.

Raising an eyebrow, he replies with _eating,_ before taking another bite and staring harder.

_"Look at that girl, trying to steal Sasuke from us," _a junior whispers, hissing at her. Hunching in her seat, she takes sips of her juice and breathes in deeply, practising breathing exercises.

Satan in floral smirks at her, leaning forward.

"You have nice eyes, Hyuuga," he says, setting his fork down.

"W-what?"

"Nice lips, too," he intones, sighing as if saddened. "It's too bad you're a student," he says, disheartened. She almost spits her juice in his face, settling for choking on it, while he gazes at her in amusement. Some girls frown in disgust at her, others shaking their heads and looking away.

"You'd be a nine out of ten if it weren't for those windows on your face and those braces," he points out, "since ten is overrated." She calms down enough to assess his blatant flirting, eyes shining with hidden evil from the pits of hell, beautiful face settled into a smirk. She furrows her brows at him.

"Uh, -" he lifts up a hand, interrupting her.

"Call me Sasuke."

"uh, s-sir, I am g-going to leave now," she says, picking up her bag finishing off her food. He frowns at her but nods, before she leaves and he discards his own tray, following her out into the hall.

"Hyuuga," he calls, as her back stiffens and she groans silently. Turning with a polite smile, she looks up at him.

"Y-yes sir?"

"How would you like to be my assistant?"

"uh, n-no thank you sir," she answers, tapping her fingers together.

He frowns, dark eyes narrowing at her.

"Then how about you be my assistant teacher or I fail you?"

"Wha-! B-but sir-"

"Time is ticking," he says.

"uh, ugh, eh, f-fine, sir," she agrees, throwing her hands up.

"Good," he says, leaving her in the hallway, while she stares down at the floor.

_this man is the devil, _Hinata thinks, trudging to her next class as the bell rings and students flood the halls behind her.


	2. i'm not your typical stoned 18year old

_an1;_ hey babies. you all so awesome for all the reviews and faves and follows and reads. to _ninjaluver-_ thank you for defending the honour of a fair maiden. don't worry- it's going far. to _euaerin-_ thank you babe wink. to guest- you not an mvp but thank you for the review either waay. mvp of the chapter [cue badass drumroll]; _SahelTheWaltzingDinosaur_ for having a boss name and being a reader. the rest of you still rock though. to anne- here is more. to silent reader- who isn't so silent, tis all our fetish.

_an2; _this is usually the point i say something boss, so cue [shameless self promotion]. go check out my other story _you know where the city is _and _if it's only a couple of lines. _they are boss enough for you all to check out and hopefully **[review]** it. sasuke a bamf in this chapter, though.

* * *

**.**

**o2.**

**i'm not your typical stoned 18year old  
give me a night i'll make you **

**.**

_summer. _

She has to reorganise the desks. They're all the same, but Sasuke says he doesn't like the order, so _you have to change them, Hinata._

Mumbling and cursing him politely under her breath, she huffs as she drags a table down a few rows, her long hair braided back. Hinata feels kind of relived that she had let her bangs grow out, air breezing over her forehead, instead of having sweaty locks plastered to it. Sasuke Uchiha is a breeder of demons, she thinks, rearranging desks on the first day of senior year - her year of _supposed_ victories and achievements - late in the afternoon, sunlight filtering through the large bay windows.

She pauses for a bit, stretching backwards and raising her arms over head, before leaning on a table and taking gulps of her bottled water. _Where is Sasuke, _she thinks, adjusting a white sock.

Said man enters the room, sunglasses perched over his dark hair, Starbucks cup in hand.

Wait, _what. _

"Oh, you're still here," he says, raising an eyebrow. Her jaw ticks, a twitch overcoming her eye, before she plasters on a smile.

"Ah, y-yes, I just n-need to move a few ch-chairs," she says, ducking her head. Sasuke's eyes travel to her shirt, the white short sleeved blouse unbuttoned a bit, giving an exposure of her cleavage. His dark eyes, rimmed with thick lashes, darken in intensity, before he slides his gaze to hers.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get to it," he orders, crossing his arms. "I'm not paying you to sit around."

"B-but you aren't e-even paying me!" she wails, gripping her bottle harder and her eyes widening in distress.

He rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his ice tea, "If you actually did something then I would pay you."

"B-but you left me here to g-get _Starbucks_! And you d-didn't even get me a-any," she adds, crossing her arms and turning to the side.

"I would have gotten you some if you finished the job," he points out, gesturing with his cup to the room. Throwing her arms up in exasperation, she trudges back to the remaining seats to be moved, dragging the two chairs with misery. They scrape against the floor while Sasuke watches in amusement, dark brows raised. Pushing them into place, she leans with her hip against a table, frowning at him.

"I'm d-done, boss," she huffs, brows dropping to a frown. He surveys the room, eyes returning to her. He lifts up his cup to her, offering some.

"Decent job, Nathan. You can have a sip."

"My n-name is n-not Nathan, it's _Hinata_," she says, declining the offer.

"Yes, Melissa, that's what I said. Just take some, you know you want it."

She narrows her pale eyes in suspicion at him, before taking the cup tentatively and taking a sip after removing the lid.

"Hmm," she moans, eyes crossing, "it's good."

His eyes flick to her lips, narrowing, before sliding back to her eyes. He takes the drink back, placing on the lid, and moving to his desk. He picks up his things, and leads her out of the class.

"Need a lift?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. She shakes her head, blushing, hiking her back up her shoulder. They walk through the illuminated halls in silence, Hinata occasionally flitting her eyes to her phone, Sasuke taking gulps of his tea. They reach the parking lot and she turns to him, nodding her head in farewell. He lifts an arm and ruffles her hair, smirking as she splutters, leaving her side and walking to a shiny black motorcycle. He straddles it, pulling his helmet on and winking at her before zooming off. Her eyes widen as a blush coats her face, before she walks over to her car and gets in, taking off for home.

**.**

**.**

Stumbling out of her shower after dinner, Hinata rubs her hair with a towel, walking into her closet.

She leafs through her pyjamas before settling on a white vest and a pair of _Pink_ shorts. Tying her dark hair into a bun, she pulls on a white pair of white cotton panties, forsaking a bra on her average B-cup breasts. She pulls the vest over her head followed by the grey shorts, putting white socks over her feet. Alone in the house with Hanabi at a friend's house and Neji in Paris, she turns off the lights and settles into bed.

_Maybe they were right, _she thinks, _I don't even have friends. I'm going to die a lonely old cat lady currently without a cat. _

Some yells ring out in the neighbouring mansion, and Hinata bolts up from her bed like any person would do, sneaking onto the balcony to hide and watch the drama. The tall figures, clearly male, yell at each other, the light haired one pushing the darker haired guy. He throws his hands in the air and walks around the house, followed by the platinum blonde. Hinata leaves the house with a pair of crocs.

Hiding by the shrubs, she watches into his yard as they exchange blows, curious of one of the first fights in the neighbourhood. The blonde pulls out a knife, unseen by the other, and shanks him cold blood. Running away, the guy leaves the dark haired one, clutching his stomach. He turns and Hinata gasps, standing up.

"Mr. Uchiha!" she exclaims, throwing herself over the bush and rushing to the patio where he lies.

"It's _Sasuke,"_ he hisses, frowning at her.

"W-wait, you live h-here?" she asks, shock on her face.

"Yes, I live here and it seems like I will die here," he replies, rolling his eyes and letting out a slight groan of pain.

"Oh! H-here, let m-me help you!" Rushing to his side, she pulls him up and into her yard, unlocking the door and leading him up into her room.

"B-but, I uh, I've n-never had a _g-guy_ in my room," she whispers, eyes wide.

"Paulina, I am _dying_ here," Sasuke points out, eyes narrowing.

"_Oh, _yeah. C-come in then."

She covers her bed in a blanket and leaves him on it, going into the bathroom and emerging with towels and supplies.

"Just uh, s-stay put," she says, pressing a towel onto the wound. He groans loudly at her, her cheeks heating up. She waves bandages and antiseptic around, mumbling. "B-but. Y-you. D-die-"

"Yes, dying man here." She starts and wipes at his wound with wet wipes, wincing and grimaces when he hisses or groans. She dabs the antiseptic on and around the wound, crying out in unison with him.

"I d-don't think you'll need stitches," she squeaks out, waving bandages in the air. Moving him to sit up, she raps them around him, throwing the towels on the floor and pushing him into the covers. Running down the stairs, she grabs painkillers and water, running back up and offering them to him. He gives her a pallid smile, taking the proffered items, and gulping them down.

"I'll j-just ah, take the c-couch then," she says, taking the towels and putting them into her hamper. Returning, she grabs a blanket and settles onto the couch, watching him look at her, eyes drooping.

"You're not bad, Andrew," he says, leaning his head back.

"I-it's _Hinata_," she squeaks, frustration lining her voice. "And y-you just got _stabbed, _sh-shouldn't you be in the h-hospital?"

"Hospitals are for losers," he shrugs, rolling his eyes. "I'm a bad bitch. I don't need hospitals."

Hinata snorts a laugh out, "I thought b-bad bitches are g-girls," she says, leaning forward.

Rolling his eyes, he takes her in, smirking. "I'm still a bad bitch, though. And look, the girls are saying hi," he points in the direction of her chest. Her eyes widen and she glances down, exploding in a blush and covering her chest in mortification.

"Sh-shouldn't you be dying?"

"Annabeth, I deserve your respect as teacher," he says.

"B-but-"

"No, now put on the tv."

She frowns and switches the tv on, focusing her attention on it when she sees Trisha.

"Ooh, Trisha," she says, eyes wide. Sasuke watches her, before he gets off the bed.

"I'm leaving," he states, walking to the door.

"B-but!-"

"No, shut up. I do what i like."

"Let me at l-least escort you," she says, standing up. He looks over at her, chest shirtless and bandaged, before he sighs and nods. "Yeah, sure."

She smiles and nods, standing up, helping him down the stairs and out of the grand house. They walk to his back patio, meandering around furniture and the large pool, as he reaches the glass doors and slides one open. Looking around, she observes the house.

"You l-live here alone?" He looks at her, nodding.

"Yes, since my brother lives in Italy now." She blinks raptly, helping him up the staircase and into the master bedroom, letting him walk into the closet and looking around the room, taking in the black and white theme. Her eyes travel to the king sized bed and she blushes, staring at the black sheets, realising he sleeps - and does other activities - in them. She covers her face with her palms, groaning silently.

_Seriously, just flee, girl. You can do it. Go on, steps to the door._

Nodding to herself, she uncovers her face, getting ready to flee in her yellow crocs, and before she has a chance her teacher emerges in a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose white tshirt. She nods at the ground while he rubs his sharp jaw, a grimace on his face.

"I-it's getting late, s-so I should be g-going," she whispers, rubbing her arm. He raises an eyebrow.

"It's eight forty-five," he points out, amusement in his tone.

"I'm a g-growing man! I n-need my s-sleep!"

"You're a girl."

"S-specifics," she groans, swatting her forehead.

"Listen, Pauline. Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Lifting her head to face him, she nods and shuffles her feet, tall frame hunching. "N-not a word," she confirms, pursing her full lips. He nods.

"You can leave now," he says. She gasps indignantly, facing him. He nods, smirk on his face. "And be in class early, with some coffee for me." She glares - as well as Hinata can glare - and marches out of his large house, walking into her own and locking the doors. Frowning to herself, she gets into bed.

"Look at him, thinking h-he's cool. H-he is the d-devil!"

Sasuke smiles in his own house,pulling his sheets back.


	3. hey, now, i call it a split

_an1; _y'all are great. best people. loyal homies. you all deserve a shout out. hi to sylvester if he is reading this. mvp shout out to _Ninjaluver! _

_an2; _check out my other stories cuz they fire like this one [shameless self promotion] and thank you for reading this one. have fun with this one, sasuke still a bamf.

_an3; **quick edit note- **_i adjusted hinata's height, so guest2 sorry for the mistake have fun! but this is fiction so if i want hinata to be a tall-ass bad bitch then that is how it shall be.

* * *

**.**

**o3.**

**hey, now, i call it a split cause i know that you will**

**.**

_summer. _

it is in the line of a Starbucks, early in the morning, that Hinata realises her teacher is not only the devil, but he does not know her name.

She pauses in the line, unnaturally pale eyes wide and mouth agape. The barista, a blonde girl in her mid-twenties, gives her a concerned look and hands her her order. Hinata leaves counter like this, blinking frequently behind her glasses and uncaring of the cute guy she passes by, coffee steaming in the tray. She gets into her car and furrows her brow, a frown pulling at her lips.

_To think i used my fluffy towels on him! _

She pulls into the almost empty school parking lot on the second day of her senior year and leans on her steering wheel, glaring at Sasuke's bike. Hefting her bag over a shoulder and balancing the cups in her hand, she manoeuvres herself into the school building, down a few halls, passed they gym, and into his class, where he sits with his feet on the desk. Hinata groans, because he is _so _going to make her clean it up.

"M-morning," she greets, plastering on a fake smile. Sasuke nods at her, designer shades perched on his nose covering his dark eyes, hair immaculate and looking unaffected by last night's ordeal.

"Did you get the coffee, Paulina?" he asks, barely glancing up from his phone. She almost nods in reply, before realising that he probably won't notice and placing the cups in front of him. "Y-yes, sir," she replies, shuffling in her saddle shoes. Waiting a bit for him to demand another service from her, she sighs in relief when he doesn't and nearly skips to her seat, head raised high. Again, Sasuke barely glances.

She settles in the comfortable chair and brings out a copy of _The Mortal Instruments_, thoughts straying from her demonic teacher to the contents of the book. Ten minutes later, Sasuke decides he needs to talk to her, so he does.

"Yo, Mirabella," he calls, narrowing his eyes from behind his sunglasses. Too enthralled by Jace Herondale, she doesn't hear him. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he picks up a water gun from under his desk and opens fire at her, uncaring as she shrieks and stows her book. "W-why?" she questions, flapping her arms at her wet shirt. He gives her a pointed look.

"I called, and you did not answer."

"B-but you could h-have done something e-else!"

"I did not feel like doing something else, Nathaniel. Now go get me a bottle of water."

She fumes in her seat and wipes at her wet glasses, pushing the strands of hair caught in the shooting back. She pulls her wet shirt from her body and holds it out, giving him a dark look. "Or you could d-drink it from the g-gun," she mutters under her breath, stalking to the door.

"What was that?"

"I-I said your h-hair looks very r-radiant today, sir," she says, fake smile looking more like a grimace. He nods at her, accepting the answer, and realises that Hinata, in fact, wears vests and not bras, a grin rising on his lips.

**.**

**.**

Stomping angrily down the hallway, she steps into the bathroom, going up to the hand dryer. She holds her shirt out as the heat blows onto it, ruffling it in hopes of aiding the process along. And _Sasuke._ A demonic entity that radiates misery and hatred and- Hinata sniffs, banishing her thoughts, trying to view him more positively.

"Y-yeah, he j-just needs l-love! N-not from me, b-but he needs it!" she whispers to herself, nodding resolutely.

A bathroom stall opens and Hinata groans silently, widening her eyes at the pink and black hair.

"Hey Hinata, you got any money for us?" Tayuya asks, raising an eyebrow. The Hyuuga moves away from the dryer, crossing her arms on her chest. Kin snickers, cracking her knuckles. Hinata shakes her head, frowning.

"Why?"

"Because I d-don't have any with m-me."

"But you know we need it," Kin says, glaring. Hinata groans out loud this time, looking to the ceiling.

"You know y-you could just _ask nicely _f-for some money. Th-this isn't cool," Hinata says, raising her hands. The two girls look to each other and blush in embarrassment, whispering among each other.

"Then, ah, could we borrow ten dollars?" Kin asks, scratching her neck. Hinata nods and smiles, "S-sure, we could g-go to class and get i-it." The two nod, following after the pale eyed girl. She practically skips to class, braces covering her teeth. She walks into the class, forgetting about her moody teacher, and ruffles through her pink tote bag, handing the girls fifteen dollars, a smile on her face. They grin at her in reply, thanking her.

"Mirabella! Where is my water?" Sasuke asks, frowning in displeasure. The two guests stare at him as Hinata stiffens and freezes, grabs a few bills and bolts from the class, skirt flying behind her. She rushes to the dispenser, pays for the water, and runs back to class, breathing harshly and putting it on his desk while the two keep staring. Students start to flood the class as the bell rings, Kin and Tayuya leaving slowly.

"Nathaniel!" Sasuke calls to a retreating Hinata. She stills and salutes, eyes wide. "Y-yes boss!"

"You're staying here," he gestures to his side, smirk pulling at his lips. She grimaces, nodding and moving to stand at his side.

And Sasuke, face of the devil, makes Hinata write on the board on his behalf, sitting and smirking in his loose dark floral button down and ripped black skinny jeans.

**.**

**.**

She goes home without incident, seeing her father's Bentley in the garage her smile fades, brows dropping.

Entering the mansion quietly, she walks across the marble floor quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Hinata!"

_Mission failed. _

Her father walks out of the living room, white linen slack and yellow button down clad, hands raised for a hug. She smiles, feeling it more like a grimace, and returns the hug. Hiashi smiles at her, looking younger than his thirty-six years of age.

"Papa, you're back," she says, rubbing at her arm. He nods at his daughter, long hair gleaming in a low ponytail, gesturing to the living room.

"Adriana and I had finished up in New York," he says, referring to his twenty-four year old model girlfriend. His nods and looks to the floor, looking back up when Adriana walks in, beautiful as ever in her skinny jeans and white tshirt.

"Hinata, so good to see you! How your father and I have missed you," she says, Italian accent thick as she embraces the nervous teen.

"Ah, h-hi," she returns, blushing.

"Hinata, there is this new restaurant that opened up last week. I told your father we should go tonight, and he says yes! So you dress up, yes? Then we go later on," the brown haired woman says, clasping her hands. Hinata smiles in reply, skirting around the good looking pair and walking up the stairs and down the left hall to her room. She puts her bag on the couch and takes off her shoes, placing them on her shoe rack in the closet. Leafing through her clothes, she picks out a light pink midi skirt and a loose denim vest. stepping out of her uniform and vest, she puts on a strapless bra, wigging her torso around in the black fabric. She pulls on the shirt and tucks it into the skirt, slipping on a pair of moccasins.

Washing her face in the bathroom, Hinata slaps her cheeks softly, observing her 5'3" frame over the sink and wiggling her eyebrows.

"G-girl, you look good. F-fuck bitches, get money."

**.**

**.**

All throughout dinner at the new up-scale restaurant, she had awkwardly watched her father and his girlfriend practically fornicate, her eyes squinted in disgust.

Then they had gotten into the Range, where Adriana had proceeded to play Rae Sremmurd, and Hiashi had sung along. And Hinata, wide eyes and face red, had stared in mortification and horror from the back seat of the car.

But now she finds herself facing her idiotic teacher on his back patio next to his really great pool after she had seen him trying to go for a swim from her bedroom window - not that she was looking - with his wound. She frowns at him and crosses her arms as he gives her a blank stare from his about to dive position.

"It is my house, I will swim if i feel like it," he says, raising an eyebrow.

"B-but you can't! You're sh-shank wound might s-stretch and open again, then you'll b-bleed to death i-in your pool like M-mr. Gastby!"

Sasuke stares at her. "Hinata, how are you such an idiot?" She gasps at him and widens her pale eyes, blush rising on her face.

"Y-y-y-you devil!"

He chuckles as she stomps a foot, brows furrowing.

"Gatsby was r-really great and I-I wish he was my neighbour and n-not _you,"_ she hisses, turning to show him her side. Sasuke rolls his dark eyes, gesturing with a hand to the pool.

"You could always join me if you really are worried," he points out, a smirk taking over his features. She furrows her brows in return, turning from him completely.

"By the way, I hope you've done your Calculus homework. It's due tomorrow," Sasuke says, watching in glee as she stiffens and turns back to face him.

"F-for real?"

"Bad bitches like me do not lie," he says, placing a hand on his exposed chest, on top of his heart. Hinata swivels her head to face her house, then back to him, and she repeats the motion a few times.

"B-but you could g-get shanked in cold blood a-again!" she wails, clenching her hands into fists. Sasuke nods dramatically.

"I might, but the weight of detention is one I would not dare to burden you with."

She nods at him, mouth open to expose braces, her glasses crooked on her nose. But she blinks and her mouth closes, full lips pursing in displeasure.

"You didn't assign h-homework," she accuses, brows dipping. He throws his hands in the air.

"Hinata, I just want to swim in my great pool at night without an annoying neighbour bothering me. Have you no mercy for those injured? Go away." He makes shooing motions at her, pausing slightly when her bottom lip quivers and she blinks furiously.

"You f-find me annoying? W-wow, okay," she says, crossing her arms over her short-sleeved flannel pyjama with teddy bears on it. "If that's h-how you f-feel, then next time you g-get stabbed I am g-going to watch from m-my window as you b-bleed to death i-in your g-great pool," she declares, throwing the towel she had grabbed from him onto one of his deck chairs, turning away and marching back to her house in her duck bed shoes.

She emerges a few minutes later with a foil package, placing it on a glass table.

"Th-there were leftovers so I g-got you some and have a g-good night. But I-I hope you enjoy the food a l-lot and feel bad th-that you called m-me that," she declares, marching away again. Sasuke watches the house until her bedroom light goes off a few minutes later, shaking his head and feeling kind of bad that he's called his assistant annoying.

But Sasuke is the _devil_ so he ignores these feelings and digs into the Lasagne on his floating chair in his really great pool.


	4. and this is how it starts

_an1; _thank you all! **big request- go check out my other stories [you know where the city is] and [if it's only a couple of lines] because please and thank you. **so this story is really gonna be fun but serious sometimes because i like to keep you all entertained. as for questions about _why tf is sasuke such a bamf _that will be revealed in the next few chapters because i have big plans for you again.

_an2; _shout out of the day goes to _tyronique _[hope i spelt it properly] because trust me honey sasuke is some thug who really needs to question his work ethics and his being shanked.

* * *

**o4.**

**and this is how it starts  
take your shoes off in the back of my van**

**.**

_fall. _

Hinata doesn't talk to him until early November. He smirks and glares and frowns and sends her around, but she holds strong, only casting him weak glares at regular intervals. At some point he almost thinks about apologising, but no.

She rearranges the class two more times - per his orders - fetches him more coffee, refiles his cabinets and picks up his laundry. Hinata honestly has no idea how this is part of being a class assistant, but she's not talking to him so she doesn't ask.

Throughout the week he seems off, leaving the class to answer phone calls and swearing into them, raising his voice and shouting in Italian before quieting and whispering back, running a hand through his silky hair. Hinata doesn't really pay attention to him as Tuesday she gets her braces off and feels better than ever.

Wednesday morning comes around and she even buys him extra coffee, chipper in her step. Playing upbeat music in her car, she rolls into the school parking lot, face in a smile. Taking her pink bag from the front seat, she gets out of the car and locks it, carrying the tray of coffee in her hands. Heading into the class, she sets the tray on his table, smiling brightly.

"Morning, Sasuke," she greets, nodding her head and bouncing on her heals in front of his desk. Her dark ponytail swings on her back as her teacher ignores her in favour of frowning at the screen of his phone. Hinata smiles still, leaning forward. "S-so, uh, did you sleep well?" she continues, biting at her bottom lip.

Sasuke glances up briefly, and her stomach drops as he levels her with a glare.

"Could you please not talk to me right now? Just go, I don't know, read a book or something," he gets out, eyes still narrowed. She frowns in reply.

"I-if this is about the whole i-ignoring thing, then-"

"It's not," he grinds out, "I just need you to leave me alone for a bit, okay?"

She nods again, keeping silent and going to her seat, taking out a copy of some smutty romance novel. Flicking through the pages, her pale eyes keep reverting to her teacher who is now furiously tapping away at his phone, brows hunched low. She purses her lips and slumps in her seat, getting out her phone to play Subway Surfer. Her eyes flick to Sasuke when he stands up, stalking out of the class in his plain long sleeved white tshirt and black skinny jeans, stride fast.

"Okay, then," she murmurs to herself, biting at her thumbnail and going back to playing the game.

Students swarm the room and the bell rings a few minutes later, Sasuke returning to the room ten minutes after class was supposed to start. He writes some page numbers on the board, turning to face the class and gesturing to it.

"Do these exercises. All of them. I'll collect them tomorrow," he announces, leaving the room again. Some of his fangirls swoon in reply, getting to work while chattering about his hair and his face, _oh so dark and mysterious _a blond girl stage whispers in the front, causing Hinata to roll her eyes. If only they knew their teacher gets shanked in his back yard, but they would probably swoon and collect his blood for their fangirl purposes. She shivers while taking out her notebook at the thought.

Flipping open her Calculus textbook, she starts the work, only looking up at the end of the lesson to see Sasuke sipping at his coffee, his eyes focused on the windows. The bell rings and she shuffles to his desk, placing her notebook on it and he flashes her a tight smile as she walks away.

**.**

**.**

Re-entering his classroom later on for her AP Literature class, Hinata glances at her dark haired teacher as he leans back in his seat, feet on the desk.

Settling down with the rest of the class, she takes out her notebook and a copy of Wuthering Heights, paying attention when Sasuke reads out, occasionally stopping to pen down some notes. Sasuke stands by the window, still reading out, when a screech of tires ring out and he looks out of them, eyes wide. "Oh shit," he says, just as gunshots fire through the window and he ducks, students fleeing the room in panic. Eyes wide, her gaze whips to his and he takes her in, dashing over to her and dragging her from her seat and she pulls her bag along with her.

They run in the opposite direction of the students, weaving in between people trying to rush out, heading towards the auditorium. Hinata dashes along with him as he runs, her arm in his tight grip, feet eating up ground in his white Air Force sneakers. They rush into the room, and she takes a moment to catch her breath as he shuts the door and paces in front of her.

"Wh-what was that?" she asks breathlessly. He groans in return.

"They're here for me," he says, "and by default, you."

"M-me?" she almost shrieks, eyes as wide as saucers.

Rolling his eyes in response he turns to her, placing his hands on her shoulders with his 6'1" frame towering over hers.

_"Listen,_ Nathan. These guys are dangerous, and since they were looking for me, they have also seen _you _running along. You can leave if you like, but if those men catch you, I can't do anything for you. Or, you could stay with me, and we get out of here safely."

Her chest flutters in reply, her head lowering as she thinks over her options. Sasuke sighs as she does, squeezing her shoulders lightly. She nods, looking up at him.

"I'll g-go."

Taking her hand again, he leads them out of the auditorium and down flights of stairs, ducking behind corners and doors when they hear gunshots and gruff yells. They make it to the side of the main building, just next to the parking lot. Rough looking men stand around, guns in their hands, and Hinata sighs deeply, heart in her throat.

"We run on three," Sasuke tells her, pointing to his motorcycle a few metres away. Nodding in reply, she waits as the men turn to talk to another next to their dark SUV's and Sasuke counts out. Reaching three, they dash to the bike and Sasuke throws her a helmet, getting on. She struggles to put it on, sitting behind Sasuke when she does.

The bike revves as he starts it up and zooms away, the men yelling and shooting after them as they zoom out of the parking lot, weaving in between cars. She holds on to Sasuke tightly, gripping his waist harder when he guns the engine to go faster. The black cars follow them, but after an hour or two they lose them heading down the highway. Hinata has her eyes shut most of the time, and only opens them a bit when they lose them, looking at the scenery. They ride for hours, stopping at a Walmart well into the evening. Sasuke parks his motorcycle and helps her off, smirking as her jelly legs shake.

Frowning, she follows him in, shuffling awkwardly behind him as he throws things into the basket. Stopping by the clothes section, he tells her to get what she needs. Blushing brightly, she picks some underwear off the racks, along with a few sweaters, leggings, socks and shoes. "You won't need much until we get to New York," he says. Nodding, she walks with him to the tills, throwing Oreo chocolate bars on the counter.

Raising an eyebrow at her, sasuke takes out his money and hands it to the cashier, telling her to keep the change. He walks out with the things, and Hinata pauses in the parking lot, frowning.

"W-why are we going to New York?"

He pauses too, glancing down at her.

"Because my brother is not here," he answers. "Look, can we get to a motel, and I'll explain everything." She sniffs but nods, holding on to the bags as Sasuke takes them to a motel twenty minutes later.

It's one of those typical movie motels where people usually hide out, dingy and cheap, and the sleazy-looking manager oggles Hinata in her uniform, offering Sasuke an envious look when handing over the keys, which the raven haired male ignores. He takes her hand when leading her to the room, and Hinata knows she shouldn't feel the tingles that run up her spine when he does it.

Unlocking the door for them to enter, he locks it again she does, depositing the bags on one of the beds. She takes a seat gingerly on the other, fumbling with the hemline of her skirt. Sasuke sighs, standing by the wall next to the window.

"Have you heard of Sharingan?" he asks, finally speaking. Hinata furrows her brows then nods, remembering talk of the infamous mafia.

"My brother and I lead it," he says easily, as if pointing out that it's night. Her eyes widen and she looks up at him, getting ready to shriek before he holds a hand up, silencing her.

"We grew up in the wrong place, did bad things, but we don't regret anything. At least, I don't. And if you want to leave, you can, but just know that I cannot protect you when you leave me," he says, running a hand through his hair.

Hinata takes him in; dark hair and lean body, tense shoulders, windswept hair.

"A-and those men?" she asks, voice wavering.

"Probably from another cartel," he answers. She shrinks into herself as he pushes off the wall, coming to sit on the bed right next to her, taking his hands in hers.

"Listen, Nathan, I truly am sorry for getting you into this. But if we lay low until we get to New York, you'll be safe, and I can promise you this," he says. She looks up at him, large eyes misty, before she nods.

"O-okay."

Sasuke smiles gratefully, getting up.

"I'll shower quickly and then you can have the bathroom."

She watches as he goes into the bathroom, turning to retrieve the chocolate. She bites into it, thinking as it melts on her tongue. Sasuke merges in a bit, towel wrapped around his waist, and she feels her face turn dark as she takes him in. He's on the skinny side, but is not lacking in the muscle department, as she can tell from his six-pack. He has a tattoo on the juncture of his neck and shoulder - some spinning pattern, intricate detail added in - and his back is covered in them, bold and colourful, a dragon and a rose standing out. He one on his upper left arm, bold lines different in thickness, and one on his lower abdomen. She blushes more as he smirks at her, catching her eyes roving his body.

"You like what you see?" he winks, causing her to squeak and flee into the bathroom when he grips his towel to take it off.

Showering fast, she groans when she remembers the clothes she left in the room. Peaking her head out of the bathroom and seeing Sasuke in a pair of sweatpants, she dashes out, missing his appraisal of her body, grabs some things and dashes back into the bathroom, breathing out. Pulling on a pair of panties, she throws on a pair of pink leggings and a blue sweater, bundling her uniform.

Stepping into the room, she glances at Sasuke shyly, who is watching the tv.

"We're leaving in the morning, so get some sleep," he tells her, casting her a look. She nods and grimaces when pulling the sheets back, but finding them as clean as they can get, she covers herself and watches him until she falls asleep.


	5. and i say do you wanna dance

_an1; _yeah so i was serious when i said this is not the normal student!teacher story you guys find. this is fully fledged **drama. **thank you all for the reviews, so please continue to do it as i get really motivated when you do. shout out goes to _LadyCassie _for also being a bamf and reviewing all the time. so now we have discovered why sasuke be getting shanked.

_an2; _and sasuke exhibits beast baller super thug badass behaviour in this, dude has a motorcycle. please check out my other stories and review and such, thank you! p.s big boss sasuke is Italian.

* * *

**o5.**

**and i say  
****do you wanna dance, do you wanna dance, do you wanna dance  
****in the bar at the back of the hall?**

**.**

_fall._

Hinata stares out of a gap in the blinds, socked toes curling into the seat.

Her brows furrow as she focuses on a dark SUV illuminated in the three a.m darkness by several streetlights, leaning forward to scan their forms. Her pale eyes widen when one of them, dressed in full on black, turns with a gun in hand, shades perched over his eyes. The others turn and spread out, some heading to the entrance. Dashing to Sasuke's sleeping form, Hinata shakes his shoulders, whispering his name.

He frowns and sits up, blinking at her.

"Sasuke, uh- th-there are these g-guys with g-guns outside," she hurriedly whispers, leaning over his form. His dark eyes widen slightly as he jumps off the bed, moving quickly yo the window while pulling a dark sweater over his shirtless form. He looks out quickly, eyes narrowing, face illuminated by patches of light.

"Get our things, we're leaving," he throws at her, tying the laces of his sneakers.

She nods in reply and throws some of their things into her bag, putting it over her shoulders and across her chest. She pulls on a pair of ballet flats over her socked feet before Sasuke grabs her hand and leads her out of the room, brandishing a gun. Running down the hall, Sasuke stops at corners, looking past them before tugging her behind him again.

She quickens her stride when a few of the men's voices shout in the parking lot, the ones in the courtyard bellow them replying in accented English.

They pause at the stairs as two men clamber up, Sasuke moving fast and knocking them out with a kick to the head each. He pulls her down, jabbing one man in the nose and shooting his leg, the silencer fixed over the barrel of his gun quieting the shots. They run down the metal steps, ducking behind a few large flower pots.

"How many?" he asks, gesturing behind the flower pots. She looks from a gap, before hunching and looking at him, breath heavy.

"F-five," she whispers, leaning into him.

"And how many were there?"

"Eleven," she answers, furrowing her brows. He smirks, runs a hand through his hair, and secures it into a messy bun. Hinata blinks at him and although it is not the time for it, _damn. _

He dashes from their spot, kicking a man in the face, kneeing another in the stomach. He spins around a tall one, grabbing the arm with a gun and flipping in the air, flipping the large one to the ground and twisting his arm and dislocating it with a pop. He grabs the man's gun and holds the two in his hands, firing at the remaining two's legs. They fall to the ground with yells and Sasuke walks to them, his form towering over them. He kicks one in the face, knocking him out, and steps on the hand of the one in dark sunglasses.

He smiles darkly, tilting his head.

"Who sent you?" he asks, accent thickening.

The man bellow him groans, frowning. He mutters in a foreign language, and Sasuke frowns.

"Jesteś pewny?" he asks, kneeling down. The man nods frantically.

"Tak, tak, to był on!"

Sasuke nods, eyes moving to the door to the ground floor.

"Dziękujemy za pomoc," he tells the man before standing and kicking him once, leaving him unconscious. He stands and motions a wide eyed Hinata over, grabbing her arm and turning to walk. Her eyes travel to his profile as a blush coats her cheeks. The light in the small lobby lights up his features, thick brows drawn over obsidian eyes, long and curly lashes casting shadows over his cheeks. His aristocratic nose is scrunched in frustration, sharp jaw clenched.

Averting her gaze to the entrance, she huffs as Sasuke settles her to the side, dashing out first. Leaning against a beige wall, she catches her breath, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. Her heart races under her chest, banging against her ribcage and in her ears. Sasuke comes back in minutes later, pulling her behind him and sprinting to his motorcycle. He hands her a gun and fixes on her helmet.

"Put it in the bag," he tells her, breath slightly ragged. She nods furiously and stows it away, clutching tightly at his middle as the bike revves to life, zooming out of the parking lot passed the men littering the ground next to the two SUV's.

**.**

**.**

Order something, Sasuke says.

Leaning back in his seat, his dark eyes flit to the counter of the diner. Hinata nods and picks at the hem of her pale blue wool sweater, dark hair bobbing with the action. She tugs a few from her face, smiling at the waitress.

"I'll h-have the p-pancakes and eggs w-with a glass of orange juice with p-pulp, please," she says, her fingers going to her mouth.

"Hn, I'll have the same," Sasuke tells the elderly woman, frowning when she turns from smiling at Hinata to glaring at him. He stares back pointedly, tapping a foot. Levelling him with another glare, she turns back to s blushing Hinata.

"Sure, honey," she says, walking to the kitchen. Hinata turns to Sasuke who taps away at his phone, biting his full bottom lip. She blushes more at the action, turning her gaze to the surface of the table. Her fingers grip at the red upholstery of her seat, ducking her head.

"Nathan," Sasuke calls her, leaning forward in his seat, "when is your birthday?"

She looks up at him, blinking her eyes owlishly. "On the t-twenty-seventh of December," she answers, slumping in her seat. She corrects her posture a moment later, back straight in her seat.

"Hn," Sasuke answers, eyes roving her form before flitting back to his phone. He swipes at the screen and puts it to his ear before it rings, answering it in Italian.

"Ciao, Itachi."

His lips turn down as the person on the phone speaks, head falling back to lay on the top of the seat. He nods at the waitress as she brings their food, sipping at his juice before speaking into phone.

"No, ha detto che sono stati inviati da lui. Naturalmente ho controllato," he rolls his dark eyes, placing down the glass and poking at his bottom lip.

"Erano polacco, ovviamente sapete chi li ha inviati, idiota," he says, picking his head up. He glances at Hinata, smirking.

"Si, io sono con lei," he chuckles, tapping his foot again.

"Va bene ciao," he mutters, ending the call and putting his phone back into a pocket in his sweatpants. He picks up his fork and knife, cutting his pancakes up. He puts some into his mouth, observing Hinata as she tries to put too many into her mouth. She pouts as some fall off her fork, downing the pancakes with a gulp of juice and moving to pick up some eggs.

She looks up at him and catches his gaze, blushing brightly and swallowing.

"S-so," she says, coughing slightly, "Wh-who were those guys?"

He waves his fork slightly, "Some Polish guys."

She nods at his vagueness, sipping at her orange juice. She shovels more food into her mouth, finishing it off in minutes. His dark eyes watch her in amusement.

"Uh, w-what's the plan?"

Sasuke fixes her with a stare for a bit, before looking to the counter and pulling out a hundred dollar bill, placing it under his plate swiftly. Hinata leans forward as he does, blinking up at him.

"Take off your shoes," he whispers, doing the same. He smirks at her, "When i say go, you get on the table and follow my lead," he says, raising an eyebrow conspiratorially. She nods, eyes wide. He leans back, eyes moving around, before he gets on the table, hissing _go. _Hinata follows his lead, laughing as they race across tabletops, dodging plates and glasses. People stare up at them, some yelling out, some laughing along. Waitress Betty emerges from the back, eyes wide as she glares at them, wagging a broom at them.

"If I ever catch you-!"

Sasuke laughs along, loud and husky, as they jump from the final table next to the entrance and run out, pulling on his shoes. She pulls hers on, too, bag dancing around her hip, catching her breath as they reach his motorcycle. He leans on it, still smiling, and tosses her the black helmet. Tugging it on her her head, she gets on behind him.

"We'll be in Vegas soon," he tells her, blinking up at the store across them. He turns to her, smirks, and starts the bike, shooting off down the street.

**.**

**.**

Hinata stares up at the lights, white eyes wide.

A grin dances across her full lips as Sasuke weaves in between and past cars, swerving around corners. He pulls up besides a pawn shop, stopping the bike and pulling out his iPhone. He puts the phone to his ear, ignoring the looks a group of scantily clad women shoot him, blinking down at the sidewalk.

"Gaara, we're here," he says, a smirk pulling at his lips. The woman squeal and Hinata casts them a worried look, tilting her head to the side.

"Sure," Sasuke replies to something, "in a few." He ends the call and turns to Hinata, a glint in his eyes, and takes off without warning. She squeaks and grips at his torso, letting out a huff. They pull up in front of a mall and Sasuke parks the bike, pulling Hinata along. The lighting brightens up the night, and Hinata throws him a questioning glance. He looks back at her, and raises an eyebrow. Blushing, she ducks her head and follows.

Leading her into a Louis Vuitton store, he tosses her at a random sales assistant. "Get her something sexy," he says, walking off to another assistant.

The blonde one who catches eyes Hinata, a smile on her face.

"I'm Samui," she greets, pulling Hinata to the dressing room. "Your boyfriend is very handsome," she sighs, eyes glittering. Hinata splutters.

"H-he's not my-"

"Oh, try this one on," the blonde interrupts, tossing a tight navy dress at her. It hits her in the face and she trips into the dressing room, closing the curtains behind her. She takes off her clothes and puts the dress on reluctantly, frowning. She steps out, eyes landing on Sasuke who has changed into a slim fit suit, lounging casually in a chair across from her. She blushes again, pulling at the short dress.

"It looks like she's trying too hard," he waves a hand, "next."

Samui hands her a few more dresses, which Sasuke rejects all of them, rolling his eyes or frowning in disgust at some of them. Samui sighs, still fixated on the dark haired male, handing her a pastel pink coloured bandage dress.

Stepping back into the room, she shimmies out of the lime green dress she wears, she pulls on the pink one, pulling on a pair of black pumps. She steps out, Sasuke making a motion for her to spin, and he claps his hands in approval at the backless, inch above the knee dress.

"We'll take this one. Put some make up on her and do something with her hair," he tells Samui, throwing his card at her. Being led away, the pale eyed girl widens her eyes at the blonde one, cringing on fear of the make up brushes she holds.

Half an hour later, Hinata walks up to Sasuke, wavy hair bouncing around her shoulders. Sasuke nods in approval of the transformation, her eyes sultrier under the smoky eye make up and her lips a dark rouge colour. His dark eyes stray to her lips as she pulls at her dress, a blush coating her features. He pulls her back the parking lot and ushers her into a black Bentley, driving out.

They reach Ceaser's Palace, and Hinata gawks openly while Sasuke wraps an arm around her waist, smirking at a receptionist and walking to an elevator. They emerge at the Presidential suite, and the loud music ringing out from it indicates some type of party. Taking her inside, Sasuke smirks at a handsome red headed male with girls on each of his arms.

"Hinata, meet Gaara," he gestures, a spark in his dark eyes. Hinata smiles up at the male, his turquoise eyes assessing her, before he pulls her to him. She lets out a squeak as Sasuke walks away, off to get a drink.


	6. she's so southern so she feels the cold

_an1; _hey guys. thank you for the reviews and stuff. and to _im the butt_[is this right] sorry i forgot to reply but thank you so much i love you too. to _guest18 _lol idk wtf this is sasuke still wants her to hand in that calculus homework though and thank you for the review. to the rest of you thank you so much. now i notice the reviews are dwindling. y'all should review more cuz it motivates me and reviewing is caring so please don't stop. danke.

_an2; _so guys i was thinking of writing a slave!au with hinata, sasuke and madara but idk tell me what you think. so we have met **gaara!** what does he do?_ idk he is a_ _big baller_. what does he say? _fuck bitches get money_. why is he so hot? _because he was born a sexy beast_. [more shameless self promotion] check out my other stories guys they good.

* * *

**o6. **

**a pair of frozen hands to hold  
oh she's so southern so she feels the cold**

**.**

_still fall._

Hinata watches Sasuke with a glare as he slings his hand across the shoulders of a blonde model, her pale eyes narrowing in displeasure of him pawning her off.

Huffing, she lets out a squeak as a hand grips her butt and pulls her to a hard chest, her gaze sliding up to meet Gaara's. He looks down at her, turquoise eyes indifferent, before his hand slides up to her waist and he tugs her with him to a couch. Sitting down leisurely, he pulls her onto his lap, a tumbler of whiskey in his free hand.

Blushing awkwardly, Hinata fidgets in his lap, face red.

"Uh, Gaara, r-right? You s-see, I uh, c-could you m-move your h-hand? I mean-"

His hand shifts to press a finger against her lips.

"You are pretty, maty ptak, but now is not the time to talk."

His accent is thick, adding to the sexy baritone of his voice, and her blush is brighter. His eyes focus on her lips a bit longer, gaze darkening, before he slides his hand back to her waist and sips at his drink. His eyes slip to observe something else, rolling them when the women he had discarded from his arms giggle and wink at him. Sasuke looks at them for a bit, charcoal gaze calculating.

And Hinata blushes further and furrows her dark brows, adjusting her position, waves bouncing around her shoulders as she shifts. His hand grips her tighter, and he leans forward burying his nose into her neck.

"Stop moving like this, _hultajka,_ unless you are ready for the bedroom," he groans into her shoulder, amusing himself by nipping on the skin.

"Ah, h-haha, no m-moving, stay still, that's me," she nervously laughs, trying to softly bat at his shoulders. He chuckles, kissing at her neck as a shiver runs up her spine.

"W-wow, okay," she pats at his shoulder, her head tilting back slightly. Her eyes flutter, a breathy gasp escaping her lips as the redhead bites down under her jaw, a smirk pulling at his lips. Her hands goes from patting to gripping his shoulder.

"Gaara," a female voice calls, causing the said person to lift his head.

"Temari," he acknowledges, unblinking.

Blinking up, she spots a blonde lady - maybe in her mid-twenties - with her her in four pigtails, crossing her arms on her chest and frowning down at them. She taps a converse clad foot, raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Gaara questions, impatient.

She hands him a phone, rolling her eyes. He frowns but takes it, clutching at Hinata who blushes and twirls her fingers together, shyly averting her eyes. The blonde remains while Gaara converses in Polish, narrowing his eyes slightly. He whispers harshly at some intervals, and lets out what sounds like swear words in the end. Ending the call, he passes the phone back to the woman, biting at his bottom lip.

"Tell Kankuro to take them in the morning," he dismisses her, leaning back.

"You don't appreciate me," she returns, "can't you say please once in a while?"

Gaara swirls his drink in the glass a bit and looks up at her, shrugs, and turns back to Hinata.

"So, maty ptuk, how to you feel about me going down on you?"

Choking on her saliva, she stands from her seat, fumbling with the hem of her dress.

"I uh, g-gosh, uh-" she continues floundering for words, fingers still tugging at the fabric as Gaara shifts her to stand between his legs, her face a bright red. He places his hands on her hips, pulling her forward.

"L-listen, I-I d-don't think-"

"Shh, dziecko," he tells her, pulling her down for her lips to connect with his. Her eyes widen as his slide closed, her wide eyes moving to Sasuke who smirks from behind the couch, giving her a thumbs up. Her gaze narrows at him as he disappears into a hall, gasping when Gaara drags his fingers up her inner thigh, her eyes shutting when his tongue slides into her mouth to wrestle with hers, a small moan sounding out in the back of her throat.

Her hands go to clutching at his shoulders as he lips her to straddle his lap, a sound of approval ringing into her mouth from his. A hand goes to his immaculate hair, tugging at the locks, retrieving a groan from him. His larger hands go back to her waist, one sliding behind to grip at her butt. She squeaks, lips releasing his, lips slightly swollen. His travel to her jaw, peppering kisses along it, her neck shifting slightly. He pauses at the hollow of her throat, teeth tugging at the skin.

"I-I sh-should-"

"You should be letting me fuck you," he interrupts her, running a finger along the small of her back.

"Hinata," Sasuke's voice chimes in, her startled gaze moving to his.

"We have to go now," he walks up to them, taking her hand. Pulling her up, a smirk crosses his features when Gaara doesn't let go.

"How much for her, Sasuke?" the redhead asks, raising a non existent brow. Sasuke looks back him indifferently, managing to pull a dazzled Hinata up and to his side.

"She's not for sale," he waves his free hand, starting for the door. Hinata follows, gaze to the marble floor, brows furrowed.

"Sasuke," Gaara calls from the couch, women already hanging over his relaxed frame. Sasuke turns his head to face him, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Avro il suo," the redhead calls over the bass. Sasuke smirks, a mocking thing.

"Provare," he replies, leading Hinata out of the suite.

"Good job, Nathan," Sasuke tells her in the elevator.

"B-but I was weak! I betrayed Francisco Lachowski," she wails, blushing slightly.

Sasuke casts her a look from the corner of his eye, "You do realise he is married, right?"

"A g-girl can hope," she sniffs, slouching.

He pats her back, nodding at her.

"Wh-who _is_ Gaara, though?"

"The bastard who sent people to kill me," Sasuke replies, smirking devilishly at the elevator doors.

**.**

**.**

Leading her out of the car, Sasuke waves at the doorman, putting his hands into his pockets.

Stepping into the elevator with her in tow, he pushes the button for the penthouse apartment, getting out his card and swiping it. Emerging on the top floor, he pulls Hinata along with him, pushing her in the direction of his room.

"Use my bathroom, you can borrow something to sleep in," he calls out to her, kicking off his shoes. He watches her hips sway as she walks into the room, eyes darkening slightly.

Hinata takes off the heels carefully in the bathroom, moving her foot to ease her ankles. She turns on the shower, eyes lighting up when the water falls down like a waterfall. Slowly shimmying out of her tight dress, she steps out of her underwear too, moving to stand under the hot spray of the shower. Sifting through the assortment of manly shower gels and shampoos, she picks out the mint one, lathering it over her body, followed by washing the make up off her face. Pouring some shampoo into her hair, she runs her hands through it, humming HYFR under her breath.

Shutting the water off, she grabs a fluffy towel and wraps it around her body, grabbing another one and drying her her with it. Stowing it in the hamper, she walks into Sasuke's room, pulling on the clothes laid on the large bed. The black tshirt falls around her mid thigh, the sweatpants long for her legs. She pulls on the white socks, emerging from the room and finding Sasuke leaning a hip on the back of a black couch.

He looks up at her, eyes roving her form, taking out a card and a folded piece of paper from his jacket. Waving it around, he bestows her with a smirk and kisses the card.

"Nathan, I just might have to let you off on that Literature assignment," he tells her, dark eyes appraising. He spins the card in his hand, the platinum rectangle turning easily. Stowing them both into his pocket, he untucks his white dress shirt, going for the buttons. Blushing and looking away, Hinata rubs at an arm nervously.

Sasuke stops by her side, tilting his head.

"Next time you think about kissing anyone else, _tigrotto,_ know that I have _knives_ that I like to _cut_ things with. Wait for me in the bed," he comments, taking his jacket off his lithe frame and heading towards his bathroom. Her eyes widen at the threat, her feet leading her to follow behind him.

"Wh-what-?"

Stumbling after him, narrowly avoiding dropping an expensive vase, she stutters for words, a frown on her face.

"The b-bed?"

Sasuke pauses in the doorway of the bathroom, removing his cuff links. _"Si,_ a bed. You know what that is, right Nathan?" He points to the bed.

Stomping a foot in frustration, she glares at him, frustration sparking her eyes.

"Y-you! I c-can't sleep with you! You might u-use my organs for your n-nefarious activities. And- and i-it isn't p-proper," she whispers the last part, a blush lighting her face. Sasuke rolls his eyes in response, pulling his shirt off his shoulders.

"You had your tongue shoved down a random person throat, Annabeth."

"Th-that was different."

"Not at all. And do you know what Gaara does? He has brothels. Maybe I should have left you with him since you didn't do your calculus homework," he throws at her, walking into the bathroom. The showers turns on and Hinata gasps in shock.

"F-for real?"

Sasuke makes a vague sound of agreement. "Sorry to shatter your dreams, Nathan."

Hinata slumps on the bed, and Sasuke finds her this way when he emerges from the bathroom, towel settled low on his hips. Hinata sniffs.

"So you v-visited one of his b-brothels, then?" she asks, frowning at the ceiling. Sasuke's body is kneeling over hers instantly, his gaze liquefying. One of his hands captures her wrists and secures them on top of her head, his lips pulled into a slight tilt.

His free hand runs down to her waist, and Hinata realises the only thing that is hiding Sasuke Jnr from the world is a fluffy towel. Her face brightens to red, her lips gaping.

"Listen, _Annabeth._ If I want a girl, I have her. Do I look like I need to pay anyone for sex?" She shakes her head rapidly, and he pats her face in satisfaction.

"Now, if you are _jealous,_ tigrotto, you just have to ask - beg, maybe - and I will be yours. For a night, of course, for you cannot cage me." He smirks down at her, a glint in his eyes.

"N-no, I ah, I th-think I'll p-pass," she quietly says, nodding her head with her dark waves spread across the white sheets.

"Are you sure, Nathan?" she nods, wriggling her wrists.

"I'm g-good," she presses, letting out a breath when he gets off her and heads for his walk in closet.

"I hope you like to cuddle," he calls, and Hinata slumps again, because Sasuke has a very nice chest.


	7. drifting apart like a plate tectonic

_an1; _eh sorry guys lol. my ass has been busy af. but then i was like wtf go write something. i know it's been months but thank you for staying with this story, which i don't update lol. thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows, please continue to do so. as for what Gaara says in Polish? _filthy _things.

_an2; _nathan and the uncagable tiger are back and please go check out my new story _**i like the sad eyes, bad guys . **_it would mean so much to me so please read and review it thanks.

* * *

**o7.**

**but you work in a shirt with your name tag on it  
drifting apart like a plate tectonic**

**.**

**.**

_kinda winter._

Hinata slides slowly out of the blankets, slithering on her back until her knees hit the floor.

_Part one is a success._

The rest of her body follows the movement, shifting down quietly until she's laying back with her legs folded underneath her. She pauses for a moment, listening for any noise on Sasuke's part, letting out a deep breath when he remains asleep. She slinks up, keeping her footfalls as quiet as she can as she pads across the bedroom to his closet, quickly pulling on a loose wool sweater and a pair of his skinny jeans. Occasionally looking behind her to glance at Sasuke, Hinata fastens the button of the jeans and rolls the legs of the jeans up. She steps into a pair of sneakers, tying the laces up quickly.

_Part two even more of a success._

She darts out of the large bedroom, the carpeted hallway muffling her footsteps as she hurries across. Coming into the large living room, she meanders across the monochromatic furniture and enters the open kitchen, grabbing a pair of car keys from the counter by the fridge. Returning to the living room, her pale eyes scan the space, and spotting her bag by the largest sofa, she picks it up and speed walks to the elevator, pushing the down arrow button.

She turns slightly, looking at the large room behind her and the larger than life windows spanning across the entire wall. The city lights blink out, a wide array of colours and sizes, and she sighs as the elevator opens, her face tingeing a slight pink as she steps in and presses the parking lot button and the doors close in front of her.

Her hands twitch nervously so she fans them across her denim clad thighs, her knuckles paling as she grips the material in her slightly shaky hands.

If this plan succeeds, and she does manage to escape this psycho, who's to say he won't come after her or worse yet; _Gaara_ will with his Polish squad of really cool assassins following behind him with guns and grenade launchers and _shanks. _Hinata shakes her head to get rid of the thought, thick hair tousled from the movement. Opening her bag, she riffles through the contents, pushing aside her unused make up bag and picking up her bright yellow wallet, leafing through the money. Counting around two hundred dollars, she puts the wallet back and closes the bag.

She runs a hand through her thick fringe to settle stray hairs and pops a pair of large sunglasses over her distinct eyes. She holds the car keys in a tight grip as the elevator dings open and she steps out, the elevator music cutting off as the doors close again. She walks past expensive cars, clicking the alarm button until she spots a black Jeep, walking towards it and opening the drivers door. She tosses her bag on the passenger seat and puts the key in the ignition.

She reverses from the spot and drives out of the parking lot, heading onto the street.

_Part three; success of the year._

**.**

**.**

Hinata takes this whole running from a psycho mafia leading killer thing seriously.

She passes the California border in the evening, stopping by a pharmacy to buy a pack of hair dye. Pulling into a decent hotel for the night, she grabs her bag and the hair dye, walking into the lobby. The receptionist hands her a a key when she asks for a single room, and she smiles in reply, walking to the elevator and pressing the fourth floor button. She steps out quickly when the elevator doors open, and she hurries to her door, unlocking it and stepping inside to lock it behind her.

She tosses her bag on the bed and moves to close the curtains. Grasping the hem of her sweater, she pulls it off and remains in her black bra. She opens the pack and moves to the bathroom, putting a towel over her shoulders and beginning the process.

A few hours later, she stands in front of the bathroom mirror fingering wheat blonde strands, her fringe combed back from her forehead. While mourning her dark hair, she does admit to doing a bang up job of bleaching the wavy mass.

"Hey girl," she winks, pointing at herself in the mirror. She sighs and slumps onto the bed, switching on the tv with the remote provided. She gets into the covers and snuggles up, piling her newly blonde locks above her head with a hair tie from her bag. She falls asleep a few minutes later.

Waking up at three in the morning, before the sun rises, she puts the jeans and white sweater back on, as well as her shoes. Paying for the night at the front desk, she walks out of the hotel and into the Jeep, shades back over her eyes. She gets food from a Dunkin' Donuts, chewing on the doughnut as she drives, pulling up at an atm.

She gets out of the car with her wallet and pulls out her card, putting it into the slot and withdrawing three hundred dollars from her account. Tucking the money and the card into her purse, her shriek is muffled as a cloth covered hand is put over her mouth and nose, blacking out as she gets pulled into a nondescript black Mercedes Benz.

_Mission failed._

**.**

**.**

Waking up, Hinata shifts in and out focus for a bit before her head clears a bit and she can observe her surroundings.

She is tied to a comfortable chair in the middle of an expensive hotel bedroom, the sun drenched room containing a white silk covered king sized bed and cream draperies around it, as well as cream curtains. Adorned with an expensive settee in the corner and other elaborate furniture, the room is large with two doors that are closed.

Her breath laboured, Hinata tries to crane her head to see behind her but fails when she puts strain on the position of her tied up body. She slumps her head forward and chokes down a sob around the gag in her mouth. Her eyes shift down to her body where she realises she is no longer wearing her borrowed (stolen) clothes and is instead clad in a pair of almost sheer high wasted black panties and a matching padless bra. Her face erupts into a bright red, strands of her hair falling into her face. She tries to shift her feet that have been placed into a pair of tall, black Louboutin pumps.

One of the doors in her view opens and in steps the very Polish, very frightening Gaara, clad in a pair of ripped jeans and an oversized long sleeved black tshirt. The jeans are rolled up to above his ankles and his feet are covered in a pair of white Adidas superstars. His hair is combed back from his face which is set in an indifferent expression.

A shiver of fear runs down Hinata's spine when she sees the gun he's holding casually in his left hand. _Great, _she thinks, _I'm going to get raped of tortured or killed or all three by a homicidal kingpin. _She trembles as he steps closer, free hand in his pocket.

"Ah, moja dziewczyna jest na jawie sexy. You look well, hultajka, but you changed your hair. The blonde makes you look more like an angel, yes, but I liked the sexy look you had with the dark hair. Like a seductive demon," he practically purrs in his thick accent, coming to stand right in front of her. His hand emerges from his pocket and grips her jaw, turning her face upwards to take her in with his eyes.

The hand with the gun remains at his side at his pale green gaze roams over her face. A small smirk tugs at his lips.

"And your - what, _boyfriend?_ _employer? casual fuck partner of interest? - _Sasuke doesn't even know what he has let escape him. From the moment i saw you, _hultajka, _I knew I had to have you. Fuck Sasuke, fuck anyone who gets in my way," he leans down, placing a kiss over her gagged mouth.

_What the fuck? _Hinata's eyes widen as the hand with the gun moves to tug at her long hair, pulling her head back further. He steps back after a minute and lets go, moving to take in her almost naked form, his head tilting to the side as a lock of thick hair falls into his eyes. Hinata blushes brightly as his eyes move slowly down her for and back up to her face, the sinful promise in them apparent.

A sinful promise Hinata does agree to because fuck it, she's the biggest virgin around. This is the same Hinata who once fainted from hearing the details on the acts of sex. And sorry not sorry she is not going to lose her virginity to this kidnapping (very sexy) kingpin.

Gaara shifts forward and unties the gag in her mouth, throwing it behind him as Hinata moves her jaw around.

Gaara, yet again, pushes his lips over hers in bruising passion, lips melding hers to his movement, head tilting for better access. His tongue sweeps over her lips, demanding access as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers. Hinata lets out an involuntary moan, closing her eyes as Gaara straddles her with one knee on the side of her bare thigh. He leans his head back, separating their lips. He tugs her head to the side, baring her neck and moving to place wet kisses along the pale expanse.

"See, _hultajka_, we work. We could fuck all day," he murmurs in between kisses. Hinata's cheeks tinge pink as she bites her kiss swollen lips.

Gaara's phone interrupts his fascination with her neck and he answers it, face still at her collarbone.

"Hm?" he answers, pausing to listen. Hinata can hear a man on the other side break out in rapid speech, blinking as Gaara stills his attention on her body.

"Nie," he answers finally, "Trzymam dziewczynę , możesz zabić Uchiha," he says coolly, "Tak, tak, zastrzelić go , odciąć głowę , utopić go . Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wiem tylko , że mam zamiar pieprzyć jego dziewczyna."

He ends the call and tosses his phone on the bed, turning to cradle Hinata's face in his hands.

"W-what are you going to do to Sasuke?" she asks in her quiet voice, looking up at him. His eyes narrow slightly.

"Kill him, Hinata," he answers, watching her face.

Hinata closes her eyes, worried for Sasuke. He is a killer, yes, and he kidnaps like the best of them, yes, but he did save her life. And teach her some calculus. A cold weight settles in her stomach at the thought of Sasuke dead somewhere, dark eyes unseeing, voluminous hair never to shine again.

Hinata throws her plans of kicking Gaara where the sun don't shine as soon as he unties her for Sasuke; for the good of his really nice smell, his muscles, and most importantly - his manbun game.

"P-please don't k-kill him. I'll do whatever y-you want."

**.**

* * *

translation

I keep a girlfriend , you can kill the Uchiha , " he says coolly , " Yes, yes , shoot him , cut off his head drown him . I do not care. I only know that I'm going to fuck his girlfriend . =

"Trzymam dziewczynę , możesz zabić Uchiha," he says coolly, "Tak, tak, zastrzelić go , odciąć głowę , utopić go . Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wiem tylko , że mam zamiar pieprzyć jego dziewczyna."


	8. with nothing but your t-shirt on

_an1;_ hey guys... i got lost on the road of life so i was missing for a bit but i am back now. so is the caged tiger. here i am, avoiding responsibilities to write this. but i legit thank you people because instead of reading trashy werewolf novels you are reading this trashy fanfiction. the first tokyo ghoul op has been stuck in my head.

**_IMPORTANT AF NOTICE: _**_i have so many viewers here and i love you guys so much for it. the reviews, follows, favourites, etc. it is so wonderful i wish i had as many instagram followers though lol. but i just started a hinata/clark kent [henry cavill version he so beautiful] story called **lips so good i forgot my name**. i would really be honoured if you lovely apricots would go read it and drop a review or something. and who has seen batman vs superman? i loved it. yes, so, please search for this story or go on my profile and click the story link. thank you for reading this if you have. _

* * *

**o8.**

**don't call it a fight when you know it's a war  
with nothing but your t-shirt on **

**.**

**.**

_winter._

"That's a nice coat, ma'am."

Hinata blushes, runs a hand over expensive faux fur.

"Thank you," she squints one eye and pushes her tongue onto her left cheek, "Sergej. That's a really snazzy shirt. Is that Versace?"

Sergej nods his curly brown head, then wrinkles his nose and bites his bottom lip. He leans against the wall next to her settee and crosses a cowboy booted foot over the other.

"It is. I was going to wear the Batman shirt, but then Boris said _no,_ Sergej, you _must_ make effort. Batman is great superhero. It would be effort to carry that weight. Boris-" he clicks his tongue, pouting briefly, icy blue eyes narrowing, "-he has no idea. No idea at all."

Hinata nods at him, leaning towards him. Her dark curls move around her shoulders as she shifts and the neon lights of the club cast blue, pink, purple across her body.

"I know of this burden. My father never lets me wear my NSYNC sweater to company meetings because it's not _formal._" She sniffles, shaking her head. Sergej copies the motion in sympathy, their heads moving left to right at the same time. Until, with Hinata blushing uncontrollably and choking on her saliva, a woman clad in velvet high-waisted boyshorts and a ruffled blouse, open to just above her navel, passes by with a tray of drinks, a velevt mini-cape fluttering behind her. She smiles seductively, fake fangs glinting from between blood red lips. her short black hair is slicked back and she stalks across the floor in black louboutins. Hinata stares in awe - no, that is _not_ drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Who is that?" She blinks rapidly and her eyelashes fan against her pink cheeks. Sergej barely casts the passing woman a disinterested look.

"That is just Beatrycze."

"Wow."

"Eh," he says, shrugging lean shoulders. "I much prefer you, ma'am."

Hinata covers a smile with her hand, cheeks flaming once more. The deep bass of the club shakes the walls as White Iverson plays. Sergej murmurs the lyrics under his breath, bringing out his phone. He thumbs at the screen, cheekbones highlighted by the glow of the screen. Hinata notes that his jawline is sharp enough to cut.

"Hinata, malutka!" she hears shouted over the music, standing in shock. Gaara emerges from the depths of the club with bodyguards surrounding his form. His crimson hair is combed back in it's usual neat manner. He wears a ruffles blouse and tailored slacks, the old fashioned theme making him look like a count. Fangs dimple his lower lip - Transylvania night, he says.

"What do you think?" he asks her.

"You look like an Alucard cosplayer," she mumbles, eyeing his blood red cape.

"What was that?" Gaara asks, leaning closer to hear her over the din. She smiles brightly, eyes moving from his bodyguards looking like the Volturi to Gaara himself.

"So charming. So dapper. You must surely be Dracula himself. Haha."

Gaara stares blankly at her, then-

"Obviously," he deadpans, turning his face away to text. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asks offhandedly, pale green eyes focused on his phone.

Hinata nods, then falters, coughing slightly. "Uh, yes please. A mountain dew. With a straw if you have one, please." Gaara waves a hand at one of the vampire gestapo who glides off to get the drink.

Running a hand shortly over her peach slip dress, her eyes wander the club, avoiding the stages where almost naked women twirl around poles with men racing to stuff bills into the underwear they have on. Her eyes widen when one woman defies gravity on the pole, legs wrapping around metal as she twirls and her hands slide up her torso before she throws her head back, brown hair moving in an arc as she drop down the pole.

Her mountain dew is handed to her and she puts the bendy straw to her lips, taking a sip. "Mm," she moans quietly. Gaara gets a call and stalks off with his squad, hissing in rapid Polish. Hinata stares after him, sipping from her straw. Then she huffs, falling into her seat. The settee is a nude shade, upholstered in an old fashioned design. It is comfortable as well, she notes, melting into the smooth fabric.

"I miss my phone," she starts with a wistful expression on her face. "I was on level fifty-three on Candy Crush."

Sergej hums in his throat. The song changes and he shifts from his post, lifting his phone to his ear. He frequently blinks into an eye roll.

"The sir has left," he finally says after cutting the call. the right side of his top lip hitches as he feels words in his mouth. "Other business has come up," is what he chooses to say in his heavy accent. She nods absently in reply, pale eyes roving certain patrons of the club. This is eventually followed by a dramatic gasp and she sits straighter.

"Jiminy cricket! Is that Sean O'Pry? Uh un! That must be Sean O'Pry!"

Standing up, she straighten her dress and ignores the coats slipping down her shoulders. She shifts in her nude stilettos, looking to her companion and nudging her head in the direction she wants to go. He blinks slowly and follows her as she flits off. And, honestly, he needs to be allowed to wear his Batman merchandise if he is going to be doing physical activities.

Hinata flits to the man, a smile on her glossy chocolate lips, and taps his shoulder. He turns and her grin falters slightly.

_"Tak?"_ he asks, smiling slowly and blinking dark eyes.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." Hinata waves a hand around, flustered. Sean O'Pry #2 runs a hand through his slicked back curly hair, his gaze moving up, then down, her body.

"I can be whoever you want me to be," he smiles, lips curling. Putting out the cigarette in his hand, he turns to her fully, taller than her even in heels.

"Oh, no," she laughs nervously and taps on her hip. "No need. Sorry to bother you." She makes to leave, but he grips her wrist loosely.

"At least give me your name, please?" his dark eyes twinkle in the neon lighting. She frowns slightly.

"Hinata," she gives him, and he lets her go.

"Hinata," he whispers, as if tasting the words. He closes his eyes, mouth pursing and his eyes eyes open slowly, dark irises glinting from behind thick lashes.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Hinata. I am Shisui," he finally tells her, then watches as she nods and backs away, turning to return to her section of the club with Sergej who watches from the shadows.

**.**

**.**

**(one week ago)**

Gaara smirks in pleasure. Like the cat that has the canary. Hinata just blushes; it is what she does. she _blushes._

"You'll be mine? To do whatever I want with?" the words curl around his tongue and his smirk widens.

"Within reasonable capacity," she squeaks, nervous from the look in his green eyes. He gives a brief nod, shifting his attention to his phone as he makes a call. He speaks evenly throughout the short conversation, then ends the call. Gaara stands and unties her, pulling her along and handing her a white dressing gown from a hook.

"Put that on," he instructs her, "you need to do something for me." Hinata does as the red head says, stumbling slightly as he pulls her along. Gaara slows down for her to regain her balance and leads her out into the living room of the suite, rococo theme following through into the space. There are several young men lined up and Gaara moves to sit on a large couch gesturing in their direction.

"Pick your favourite."

Hinata frowns in confusion at him then turns to face the men. All tall, in varying amounts of black - black suits, mostly, but one stands out in ripped black jeans and a a loose, black turtle-neck sweater. Frosty blue eyes blink with his gaze focused down, hands clasped behind his back. But it's his shoes she focused on; a pair pf black Adidas wings.

"That guy seems really nice," she tells Gaara, gesturing to the young man. Green eyes turn to him. Then he nods at the brown haired man, who steps forward.

Hinata also bases her decision on the fact that the other men look like they might kill her with a flex of their biceps. She can see the death glinting off of a bald head. And is that a knife hanging from someone's ear as an ornament? Maybe.

"Sergej," Gaara says to the adidas guy. "Get her ready. We leave soon." The guy, Sergej, nods.

Hinata whips her head to face Gaara. "W-wait! Go where?"

Gaara rolls his eyes to her, then stands up and shrugs on an overcoat and steps into a pair of boots. Before he leaves the room with most of the guards, he turns to her, giving one long blink.

"Warsaw."


End file.
